old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kithband Warrior
"There are dark things lurking within these woods. Be wary." Basic/Special (Core) Some Elves live in secluded glades deep inside the great forests. As the taint of Chaos has become worse, these Elven lands have declined. Within the Empire few Elven communities are left, the largest being in Laurelorn. Beneath the boughs of the forest the Elves fight a hidden battle with Beastmen and other foul creatures. Small units of warriors, known as Kithbands, take the fight to the enemy. As their name indicates, Kithbands are made up of Elves from related family groups and they fight under their clan emblems. These skilled bowmen protect the Elf settlements from the dark things of the wood. Every bow is needed to stave off the destruction of the remaining Elf lands of the Empire. Note: Only Elves of woodland origin can enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Concealment, Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Heal or Search, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Scale Sheer Surface, Silent Move Talents: Marksman or Rover, Rapid Reload or Warrior Born Trappings: Elfbow with 10 Arrows, Light Armour (Leather Jack) Career Entries Hunter, Messenger Career Exits Hunter, Outrider, Scout, Vagabond, Veteran Affiliations Kithband warriors who wander out into the lands of the Old World can feel like fish out of water, and may soon want for understanding company. Many men of the Empire feel rather distrustful of elves, suspicious of their fey and mysterious nature. Some of this distaste does stem from actions taken by elves, but mostly it is due to a subconscious bitterness men bear towards them because of their grace and longevity. The priests of Taal and Rhya are more understanding. They know something of elven ways and are keen to keep on good terms with the folk of the woodland. Magisters of the Amber and Jade Colleges also tend to be less ignorant of elves than other men of the Empire. Elven communities in human lands are not common, but there are sizeable Elven quarters in some cities, such as Marienburg and L’Anguille. While there can be friction between elves and mankind, most cities grudgingly welcome the addition of these talented strangers. Notable Figure: Aeleador Truesight As a youth, Aeleador readily admitted a sense of ennui to his elders in the Laurelorn forest, and told them he desired to travel the lands of the Empire. The elders were loathe to let one of their much needed archers go wandering, and they deliberated with Aeleador regarding his rather eccentric wish. However, his mind was set. The sent him on his way with the traditional warning, that he was never to let anyone know about life in Laurelorn or how to find the elves dwelling there, on pain of never being allowed to return. Aeleador travelled first to the city of Middenheim, but was so struck by the alien nature of the stone buildings crammed together on a pinnacle of rock, that he turned south and made for Delberz instead. He receives a great deal of attention, for an elf travelling alone along the roads of the Empire is not a common sight. The rushed pace of human life, juxtaposed with their lumpish and ungainly physical appearance, is bewildering to Aeleador, but he remains fascinated by it all the same. At the same time, he is horrified to see how wastefully humans treat the land, with their inefficient farms and their polluting industries.